all that glitters
by bluegames
Summary: It's no secret that all the Weasley girls are beautiful. They're picture perfect in every way. But what's going on in their beautiful, perfect heads? /Next Gen freeverse's.
1. Dominique

**Dominique**

A real

_f.i.r.e.c.r.a.c.k.e.r_,

this one.

She's got

flaming hair and icy eyes,

and she's so

_**stunning**_

that when you first see her,

it leaves a print on the back of your eyelids

so every time you **/close\** your eyes,

all you see is _Dominique_

She's

s~p~i~r~i~t~e~d,

and doesn't give a fuck

about what all those

_people_ think about her

At least,

that's what all those

_people_ think

In reality,

she's

_i-n-s-e-c-u-r-e_

**((her sister is the ever-**_**perfect**_**victoire****, after all))**

and, maybe just a little bit

_d-e-p-r-e-s-s-e-d_

because no matter how **hard** she **tries**,

she will forever be thought of as a

_f.i.r.e.c.r.a.c.k.e.r_

and all those _people_

expect her to just suck it up and

shine. .shine. .shine

when all she wants to do is let down those

**||WALLS||**

she built up.

But she can't,

because she's _Dominique_

and the _Dominique_

that's

_**stunning**_&_**magnetic**_&_**explosive**_

doesn't do such petty things such as

_**{{c.r.y}}**_


	2. Victoire

**Victoire**

Now _here's_ a real

b:e:a:u:t:y,

with her _silver_ hair and _sapphire _eyes,

she's practically a jewel.

Worth thousands**&**thousands**&**thousands of $dollars$,

she's a "keeper".

But here's the catch,

she's a little more than

b/r/o/k/e/n,

her h;e;a;r;t reduced to a c-r-a-c-k-e-d and b-e-a-t-e-n

/MESS\

Because even though she's a jewel,

and she glitters**&**gleams**&**sparkles like no other,

all she wants from life is to find a boy

that can see past all her _**veela**_

b:e:a:u:t:y

and find the _**real**_ Victoire Weasley

**((whoever that might be))**

^because even though everyone thinks she's

p_e_r_f_e_c_t,

she's still trying to figure out

_who Victoire Weasley is_

without

all that goddamn

p_e_r_f_e_c_t_i_o_n

-:-


	3. Lily Luna

**Lily Luna**

She's a sort of

_innocent_ beauty,

with her **darkdark** red curls and _ligthlight_ green eyes.

A splash of f:r:e:c:k:l:e:s, right across her nose & her smile has ( dimples ).

Now that's where the _innocence _ends.

Because she wears

**short** skirts and **tight** shirts and **heavy** make up and

l u r e s

boys in with a

f`l`i`p of that

**darkdark** red hair and a

w`i`n`k of those

_lightlight_ green eyes.

Now, don't you go and

**JUDGE **

her, because she just

fucking.._hates_..that

Okay, so she likes _boys_

**((lots and lots of **_**boys**_**))**

but that doesn't make her a "slut"

And maybe she's a little bossy,

but that gives you no right to call her a "bitch"

**((not that you ever would…to her face))**

^because her daddy is THE _**Harry Potter**_

and didn't you just expect more out of

THE _**Harry Potter's**_ daughter?

Didn't you think she'd be

p~r~e~t~t~y

and

p.o.l.i.t.e

and, admit it,

you thought she'd be

p/e/r/f/e/ct

So, don't you **dare** go on and

**JUDGE**

her, because if everyone thought they knew you,

_before they even __met__ you_,

wouldn't you be a little

**b r o k e n**,

too?


	4. Rose

**Rose**

The _artist_ of the family, that's her.

She's got paint s:p:l:a:t:t:e:r:s

on her clothes

and a c/r\o/o\k/e\d smile,

and maybe

_(just __maybe__)_

she's got a secret

_(shh, she's hiding something)_

You want to know?

Lean in real close, now,

and remember you

c-a-n-t

t-e-l-l

a

_s-o-u-l_

Okay? Ready, here it is…

She's in

L~O~V~E

_(i'll give you a moment to process that)_

and not just with **any** plain, old b.o.y,

this b.o.y.'s _**special**_

because he's

Scorpius Malfoy,

her _bestbest_ friend and **little Lily Luna's **

*boyfriend*

That's where the trouble lies.

Because she's

_(almost, maybe, not quite)_

100% positive that he's

never going to notice plain, old, _artistic_ **Rose**,

because he

F

A

L

L

S

for girls with _=m=y=s=t=e=r=y_ in their eyes

brightbright, redred lips

She starts thinking that she

needs to change 

because now that she cares what people think,

she's noticing their **stares&whispers&gossip**

_(rose weasley? yeah, she's nice._

_but she's so __**dull**__ and, omygod, did you see that hair?_

_what about those __**clothes**__?_

_what the __**hell**__ is that girl thinking?)_

so, ever so slowly, the old** Rose**,

the one filled with _sunny smiles _**&** _funny jokes_

f a d e s away, only to be replaced with

new **Rose**,

a girl with _fake smirks_ **&** _tight clothes_.

And she thinks that this

"new **Rose**"

will _**finally**_ grab that

_**special**_ b.o.y.'s attention,

but, as usual, she was wrong,

because when she's pressed against

_**h.i.m**_

and their lips are practically |gluedtogether|

he suddenly

p u l l s _away _

He's looking at her with sad eyes and

whispering crushing words:

"_rose, i feel like you haven't been yourself for awhile now."_

"_i want a __real__ girl, with flaws and everything"_

"_you're hiding all the things that make you __**rose**__"_

he's walking _away_ from her,

that _**special **_b.o.y.

And, guess what, now he's dating

**Lily Luna Potter**

_again_

because she's

_((real_**&**_flawed_**&**_herself))_

everything poor **Rose**

_is not_


	5. Roxanne

**Roxanne**

She hates her **dark** hair&eyes.

Why couldn't she just be a

r.e.d.h.e.a.d

like the rest of the damn Weasley family?

Whenever they're together

**(lucy&molly&dom&rosie&lils)**

you can just _tell_ that they're family

**(they've all got that r.e.d hair, you see)**

but when you add _Roxanne_ to that list,

you get people asking

_are you adopted?_

And she loves her mother,

she really does.

It's just that sometimes she wishes that she

got that

r.e.d.h.e.a.d

gene instead of her mother's **chocolate** one.

Her brother, Fred, he's got it.

He fits right in with the Weasley's,

the freckles and the humor and the loudness

But _Roxanne_

**(poor, poor **_**Roxanne**_**)**

She's got

the tan and the seriousness and the silence

And she just _can't_**.**_stand_

being around her

f_a_m_i_l_y

because

oh, my god, why won't they just _shut up_

and

who _fucking cares_ who Victoire's boyfriend is

and

dear Merlin, how do they stand this?

All the screaming and flaws and drama.

You see, Roxanne doesn't

u_n_d_e_r_s_t_a_n_d

how they can say

"i love you"

and then, just like **that**, change their minds.

"i hate you"

And no matter how hard she _**tries**_,

she can never seem to

_get it_,

that special Weasley charm.


	6. Lucy

**Lucy**

Here's little lovely Lucy.

She's got the trademark **Weasley looks**

(redhair&greeneyes&paleskin)

And she's

**molly's sister**

And she's

**percy's daughter**

And she's

**lily's**&**vickie's**&**dom's**&**rosie's**&**james'**&**al's**&**roxie's cousin**

Never just

**Lucy**

All they see is **them**

_all the special people_

in **her**

_plain, plain Lucy _

Why can't they all just

r.e.a.l.i.z.e

that she's

_**more than that**_?

Maybe she's funny or super smart or maybe even she's a rockstar

But no one would ever know, would they?

Because they're all focusing on her

_aammaazzinnngg_

**family**

She can see it, you know,

all the people looking

_straight-through-her_

like she's

_invisible_

And, sometimes, she just wants to

_s~h~a~k~e_

**{hit}**

s!c!r!e!a!m

at them all.

Oh, don't worry,

even though she _really_ wants to,

she never will.

She's _**just Lucy**_.

little, quiet, _plain_

**Lucy**,

and she doesn't do such things as

get angry

At least,

that's what everyone "_thinks_"

And it all makes her sososo

t_i_r_e_d

and

s_a_d

and

d_e_f_e_a_t_e_d

Because, to them,

she's always going to be

_**just lucy**_


	7. Molly

**Molly**

Here's Molly

She's pretty, I suppose,

Blue eyes, rosy cheeks.

But, oh, poor dear,

she would be so _beautiful_

If she could resist that. _one_. last. **cake**

All her friends,

they can eat all they want

And not gain a **p**._o_.**u**._n_.**d**

But, oh, poor dear,

she can't even have

_dessert_ at all

She really does hate it,

all this trying

(to be skinny,

to be pretty,

to be…

something she's **not**)

She used to think she was

_perfect_

just the way she was.

But, oh, poor dear,

in this day and age…

beauty is _everything_

And it was past time for her to know that

(it still hurt when she heard them

_~whispering~_)

But, oh, poor dear,

She keeps her **b.r.a.v.e** face on,

because Lucy's looking for _guidance_

and Vickie's is searching for a shoulder to cry on

and little Lily wants a **friend**

And while they rant about their

heartache and

drama and

"_**miserable**__"_ life

Molly just wants to

s~h.a+k"e

them and _scream_

because how _**awful**_ is it that

they can they go on and on

and complain

about something that

she's been _wishing_ for

**her. entire. life?**


End file.
